Science is Sexy
by strayokatoknight
Summary: What would you do with acces to multi-dimensional travel and high-tech genetic research equipment? How about making the perfect man? Contains bad language, just short of graphic sexuality, lots of kidnapping and mad science. Read and Review please. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: Contains bad language, adult situations, just under too graphic sexuality, violence, kidnapping, and mad science. So this this thing came about with a sexy little thought I had. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I am writing it. Someday I'd love to get it drawn into a more adult comic. So if you're an artist and interested, message me. We can discuss it further. And to the person who I based the main character almost entirely on, please dont kill me. Lol. Hope you all like it though, chapters uploaded as I finish them.

It started as a thought.

It was just a simple one really. You know the one about why it's so hard to find that one perfect guy. At least that was what was on Charlotte's mind as she returned home one night after yet another horrible date. She sat in her car, and banged her head repeatedly against the steering wheel. Her mind wandered back throughout her "date," listing off everything negative item.

_Rude, obnoxious, self-centered, and to top it off, over usage of really cheap cologne, _she thought to herself. _At least I'm home now. I'm finally safe from those horrible bad dates._

She got out of her car and walked up the drive. A quick glance at the house wouldn't reveal much from the outside. Inside though, it was a spacious three bedroom two and a half bath, with a full sized unfurnished basement. It was very cozy, especially since she never had to share it with anyone, except her best-friend James. To be fair though, it was James' house, he had bought it from his parents before they moved away. He didn't charge her rent, gave her the master bedroom, and pretty much she had run of the house. Nice little set up it was.

Through the door, she was greeted with a pounce. James had laid in wait for her to show up. They hit the ground and rolled across the grass. He sat on her stomach; his kind of long hair was covering his bangs instead of being in his usual slicked back spikes. He had a huge grin on his face.

"How was it," he asked.

She grumbled and rolled him over onto his back, pinning his hands over his head. She growled at him, his smile growing larger at her look.

"That bad?"

"Yes, yes, it was, jerk," she rested her head against his chest and sighed loudly.

James freed his hands and wrapped his arms around her small waist. From years of practice he managed to stand up and begun to carry her wrapped around him like a small child into the house. He shut the door with his foot. She just hung there clinging to him like a life preserver in the sea.

"I had a feeling that would be the case," James said, concern creeping into his voice, "so I took the liberty of preparing some things."

He carried her upstairs and down the hall a ways, and then stopped at a door. He nudged it open, and brought her in to the now open bathroom. Steam rose up from the bath that must have been made just seconds before. A tray with a teapot, two cups, and a plate of cookies sat on the sink beside the tub. Incense burned in a holder smelling of lavender. A small smile broke Charlotte's face, she knew no matter what, her friend will always be there and how to cure her bad moods. She quickly stifled the smile, and let her frown back on, ready to enjoy the pampering.

James reached his hand up the back of her shirt and released the clasp of her bra. Her c cup breasts breathed out a metaphoric sigh of relief. He set her up on her feet and quickly but gently pulled her shirt and bra off over head. He then did her pants, sliding them down her slender yet strong legs. Pushing her gently he had her sit on the edge of the tub and got down to his knees. His hand took each foot and pulled of her shoes and socks then slid her jeans and panties off the rest of the way. He stood up, and took her hand in his pulling her back to her feet.

There she stood naked before him. Her alabaster skin already glistened from sweat and the steam. Her rosy pink nipples stood at attention in the air. In a quick motion he picked her up in his arms and gently, slowly, lovingly set her down into the water. She leaned back savoring the feel of the perfectly hot water as James took a washcloth and wetted it. He stroked the cloth across her skin, putting a little pressure into it massaging her stiff muscles. Charlotte closed her eyes then and breathed a heady sigh of relaxation.

"You always know what I need, don't you," Charlotte asked, her eyes still shut.

"Yeah, I do. But it's a shame I don't know when it comes to guys though."

She opened her eyes then, and looked at him, a small pout on her lips. "Will you get in with me? I wanna be held."

He laughed heartedly, quickly undressing as she moved forward in the tub making room. James slid in behind her; he then took her shoulders and pulled her against his chest. She leaned her head against his shoulder. Still holding the washcloth, he wrapped his arms around her once again running it up and down her flat stomach. His hand trailed up stroking one breast then the other.

She laughed at what he was doing. "You know, I swear, most guys would've jumped my bones by now."

"I'm not most guys," he chuckled back, "and it's not like I'm not turned on."

She moved her hand down into the water reaching behind her. Her hand grasped his penis. He wasn't lying when he said he was turned on. She held all eight and a half inches of steel in her palm and gently stroked him.

"I can…feel that. You know I love you, and what we have together. The mutual pleasure we get and take from each other. But yet I can't stop thinking I need to find love. It's not like life is like an anime."

He moved his free hand down to between her legs, and stroked her feminine hole, teasing her sensitive button. "I agree totally. It's not like those sexy bishies are real. And even if they were its not like there'd be one with the best traits of everyone."

Her mind froze on that moment thinking James was a genius. Anime guys weren't real in our world, but in the other worlds they were. She smiled at the thought and spun to kiss her wonderful friend fiercely. He didn't know it at the time, but Charlotte had discovered a way to travel to different worlds. The universes of anime, cartoons, and video games. She planned it out, if she couldn't find the perfect guy, she'll make one.


End file.
